


here, with you, there’s nothing else i need

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Manchester Flat, New Long Term Relationship, and phil loving on his dan, the whole thing is hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Sometimes Phil thinks the longer he knows Dan the moremuchhe becomes. It doesn’t make sense, not really. Phil thinks Dan would get it, though.





	here, with you, there’s nothing else i need

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote before bed :)

It’s warm. 

That’s the first thing Phil registers when he wakes up. Just _warm._ Perfect, cozy, the exact temperature to lull him back to a peaceful sleep. It’s coming from the late morning sun and his own body heat, but also from the warm weight tucked up in the blanket nest next to him. 

Dan. His Dan, something he can say with surety and comfort, if not often and not to whoever he wants. 

Phil carefully extracts an arm from their cocoon and feels for his glasses, freezing when the blurry outline of Dan shifts, then stills. He slides his glasses onto his nose with a sleepy smile, looking at Dan with a sigh. Luckily Dan is fast asleep or he’d tease Phil mercilessly for the probably dopey look on his face right now.

Dan’s laying on his stomach, head turned away from Phil, hair a funny, frizzy mess from sleeping on it wet. An arm is stretched out toward Phil like he’d been reaching for him during the night. 

The sight makes Phil’s heart go goopy and gooey and every other ooey he can’t think of just now.

Dan is just so much, sometimes, even now when they’ve been living together a few months. Phil had thought the feeling would fade a bit, slowly, the way he’s always thought it was supposed to. But it hasn’t. Sometimes Phil thinks the longer he knows Dan the more _much_ he becomes. It doesn’t make sense, not really. Phil thinks Dan would get it, though. 

It’s the way they smile at each other over coffee in the morning, identical dark circles around their eyes from staying up too late talking, laughing, and touching. It’s the way they can’t wait to talk again in the morning only hours later, sleepy and mumbling, not even understanding each other properly but so damn _excited_ that the other one exists. 

Phil wants to pull Dan across the few inches between them and squeeze the life out of him, make the man understand what he means to Phil. But Dan deserves this rest. He’d stayed up so, so late editing and re-editing until Phil had to pry him away from the keyboard. So instead Phil covers Dan’s bare, cold-looking shoulder with a blanket and carefully slips out of bed, closing the door with a soft click. 

— 

Dan stumbles out of bed a couple hours later in his pants and rubbing his eyes with his fists, heading toward the kitchen blindly. Phil is in the middle of half-heartedly scraping something unidentifiable off a plate and gently grabs Dan’s wrist, guiding him toward the cereal cupboard. 

“Mmm.” Dan hugs it to his chest. “Bless you.” 

“Welcome,” Phil says, distracted, finally lifting the crust from the dish. 

“Not you.” 

Phil huffs, a retort forming, looking up to watch Dan pour the cereal in a bowl with as much concentration as he can muster, eyebrows together and his lips pursed. 

Cute. He’s reminded again of this morning, of Dan’s arm stretched out toward him. His chest aches. 

Phil steals a piece of cereal and dodges Dan’s angry fingers, grabbing onto his middle and squeezing the life out of Dan like he couldn’t do before. His skin is goosebumpy and cold. Phil squeezes harder. 

“You’re welcome,” Phil says again, face buried in Dan’s neck. He’s a little stinky, but that’s okay. Dan is squeezing back just as tightly, without even knowing why they’re doing this. 

Phil loves him. 

“Welcome for what?” Dan smooths a hand down Phil’s back. 

“Not squeezing you to death this morning.” 

“Right,” Dan giggles. 

He’s still not making any effort to move away. 

“I love you,” Phil says fiercely, wetness in his voice that surprises both of them. Phil hasn’t really cried in front of Dan before. 

Dan takes Phil’s face in his hands and looks at him carefully. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

Phil shakes his head. “No, nothing’s wrong.” He sniffs. “Nothing’s wrong.” He laughs. “Nothing is wrong, Dan. That’s...like, the point.” 

“Okay. I’ll pretend that makes sense.” 

They smile at each other, Dan wiping Phil’s wet cheeks and rolling his eyes when Phil says something about them getting a surgery to become permanently attached. Dan says something else, cheeky and pleased with himself, and then his stomach rumbles loud enough to shock them both into remembering the forgotten cereal on the counter, in their kitchen, in their flat. In this life they’ve put together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Drop a kudos or comment if you did?
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/182994626830/here-with-you-theres-nothing-else-i-need-ao3)


End file.
